


Shoeless

by traqedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Photographer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traqedy/pseuds/traqedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean first meets Cas on the way to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoeless

Dean first meets Cas on the way to class. He wakes up late, and he's still in sweatpants and he's got his unzipped bag over his shoulder and a hat pulled over his bedhead, and he's just now realizing he's not wearing shoes. But he  _really_  needs to get to class, and there's no time to go back and pull on shoes. It's not that cold, anyway, he can just sit with his legs crossed under himself.

 He's fixing his camera strap when he feels a solid weight against his side, pushing him hard, and his camera goes flying out of his hands.   

When Dean stands again, he's about to lose his shit. Hell, he already has. But one look at the stranger, holding his camera, and he's speechless, because this guy is  _hot_.  

He's got heavy stubble, and black hair, and blue eyes. He's pretty much matching Dean in clothing, except for the shoes, and the tan trench coat. He's not sure because of the coat, but Dean's already imagining those muscles and that lean body.  

"Uh," he says intelligently.  

The guy smiles. "Here's your camera." he says, and gives it to Dean. Dean hangs it over his neck, taking note but not saying anything about the fixed strap.   

"Thanks." Dean says, and then realizes he's late for class. "Holy shit. I've gotta go, sorry!" he takes off and just manages to get in the classroom door before it closes and locks behind him.  

It isn't until he's sat down that he notices he's forgotten his bag.  

Dean meets the stranger again after class. His arms are now covered in pen from notes he took during class, and he's got a couple sheets of note-filled paper in his jacket pocket that somebody let him have. The guy is waiting for him outside the class door.  

Dean feels his face grow hot, and laughs nervously as he takes his bag. "We just keep running into each other, don't we?" he rubs the back of his neck and looks down at his feet. "Sorry, again. You didn't have to go through all that trouble to bring me this."  

The hot guy shrugs. "It's okay, really." he eyes Dean's arms. "I see that you managed, anyway. Quite some note-taking you have there."  

Dean blushes. "Yeah, I, uh... yeah. Whatever works, works, right?" He pauses. "I'm Dean, by the way. Dean Winchester."  

"Castiel Novak. Cas, if you want." Cas says. "And before you say it—yes, I know, I have an odd name. My parents named me and all my siblings after angels. Castiel is the angel of Thursday."  

Dean nods. "And I was named Dean because my parents were like 'Damn, that's a nice-ass name. Let's call our charming son Dean'. True story. You should hear about my brother Sam. His is way less cooler than mine."  

Cas grins at him. "You still got your pen?"  

Dean gives him his pen, and let's Cas take his arms. Cas spends a minute trying to find an empty spot on Dean's arms, and when he does, in the space of the inside of Dean's right arm, he writes a phone number.   

"I have class in a bit, but if you call me, we can talk about how your brother got his name. And you can recite your arm notes and we can pretend to be in love for a day, and maybe make out a little bit. Sound like a plan?" Cas says, the cap of the pen between his teeth as he writes his number.   

Dean feels dumb. Cas is already doing weird things to him. He waves goodbye and goes back to his dorm, and cleans up. He's got another class in an hour, but he has enough time to pick out something for dinner that doesn't go in the microwave.   Dean calls Cas later on, once his class is over, and invites him over for dinner. Cas agrees, and not even 10 minutes later, he's at Dean's dorm, wearing the same clothes, except for some reason, he's wearing a tie. During dinner, Dean finds out that Cas wanted to "look formal".  

"You're weird." Dean mumbles later on, into Cas' collarbone, after dinner is all done and they're on the couch, grinding against each other.   

Cas just moans in reply. "Come have lunch with me tomorrow." He pants into a kiss, and Dean nods. Yes, he can do that. He can definitely do that.  

Dean kisses him hard again, kisses and kisses and kisses, because Cas has the best mouth he's ever tasted. He should get an award for it. The thought of Cas sucking him off makes him come in his pants, and Cas follows soon after.   

Dean lets Cas borrow some boxers and sweatpants, says he'll wash Cas' clothes and bring them to him tomorrow. Cas kisses him in agreement, and grins as he leaves. So it's a date, then.  

During their lunch the next day, they go to some diner Cas likes only because they serve the best chicken salads and the best cheeseburgers. Dean happily learns that they also have some pretty good pie.   

As the two eat, they talk about their families, and their classes. Dean tells Cas he wants to be a photographer.  

"Why's that?" Cas asks between a bite of chicken.   

Dean goes a bit quiet. He's never really been asked that before. "I only, um, have one picture of my mom. And she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And so I like to take pictures, I guess. To capture beautiful people and things, so that people can look at them and be happy." Dean says, and then adds quietly. "My mom died in a house fire when I was four."  

Cas stares at him for a while. "Do you have a polaroid camera with you?"   

Dean makes a face and pulls out one of the brand new models of a Polaroid. He doesn't use it often. He hands it to Cas, who wipes his hands with a napkin and finishes swallowing. Cas holds the camera and turns it on, and puts it up to his eye. "Smile." he says. Dean gives him a look. "Smile!" Cas says again, and Dean does. Cas takes a picture, and waits for it to come out of the camera.   

When it does, he shakes the picture and blows on it, and sets the camera on the table, pushing it toward Dean, who puts the camera back in his bag. Cas takes out a pen and writes something on the back of the picture, and then puts it in his pocket.  

"Now I've got a picture of a beautiful person with me." Cas says, and Dean thinks he might cry. He doesn't, just smiles at Cas. Cas smiles back.  

After a few more meals together, they decide they're dating. Every now and then, they'll go to a diner or a coffee shop or a small party that one of their friend's is throwing. Cas meets Sam, and Dean meets Anna and Gabriel, two of Cas' siblings. Cas has a couple more siblings—Michael, Samandriel, and Inias—but they're grown up and running their own businesses.   

Cas also isn't the only one who's lost a family member. Cas was a twin to his brother Jimmy, but Jimmy died before he was even born. Turned out Cas took all of the nutrition Jimmy needed. Cas doesn't like to talk about it, even when Dean insists that it's not his fault.  

The couple see each other as often as they can, even between class times, where they attempt to get each other off in bathrooms as quick as possible. It happens often that Cas gets on his knees for Dean in a stall, with only ten minutes before class starts. Dean is never late, as Cas is quite good with his tongue.   

They've never actually had sex, yet, though. They're both experienced, but haven't had the time to go that far. Their classes, family, part-time jobs, and homework always keep them from going too far. Dean hasn't said anything about it, but he wants to  _wreck_  the guy completely.  

So, on the weekend, when Dean gets his day off from work and manages to  _not_  have homework for once, he invites Cas over.   

"Dean, I've got a paper to write. I can't." Cas says, voice annoyed. "I want to, but I gotta get this done."  

"I'll fuck you if you come over."  

"I'll be there in ten."  

Cas is true to his word, knocking harshly on Dean's door not too long after their call. Dean's already hard, thinking about all the things he's going to do to Cas.  

He pulls Cas into the living room and closes the door with his foot. Dean takes him straight to his bed, and throws him down on the mattress. Cas grins up at him, and pulls Dean on top of him. They kiss for a while, rutting against one another. They grope and bite and kiss and peel their clothes off slowly.  

When the time comes, after Cas has been prepped, Dean's slightly nervous. Cas runs his hands along Dean's arms and hums. It's his way of telling Dean it'll be okay. Dean rolls on the condom and pushes in, slowly, sinking into Cas inch by inch, Cas making small sounds all along the way. It isn't until he's fully in Cas does he realize he's in love with him.  

Dean arranges Cas' legs around his hips and leans down to wrap his arms around him and kiss him soft, and then puts his face in Cas' neck and inhales, mouthing and kissing bruises. Cas' arms wrap around him and smooth along his back. He makes another sound of confirmation, and Dean thrusts his hips shallowly.   

Cas is a cockslut, to be blunt. He whines and keens, thrusting back onto Dean's cock. His nails dig into Dean's back, and he whimpers and cries, slurred words falling from his lips, a string of  _please_  and  _Dean_  and  _fuckfuckfuck_.   

Dean lifts Cas' hips off the bed a little bit more, changes the angle, and when he thrusts in, Cas' whole body goes crazy. His fingers flex, clawing at the sheets, and his thighs tighten around Dean's waist. Cas' lips attempt to form words, but no sounds come out.   

Dean wants it to last, so for a while he takes things slow, kisses Cas' neck and plays with his nipples and bites his lips. But then after a while he can't take it, and rams into Cas, harder, faster, because he  _needs_  it. Cas' tight heat is too much for him.  

A tear falls from Cas' eye, and Dean kisses it away. Cas is whimpering, mumbling, "Please, please, please,  _please_."   

"I'll take care of you," Dean murmurs in his ear. "Promise I'll do good for you, baby."  

Cas clutches at him weakly, nodding. He's a panting and moaning wreck. Dean licks the sweat from his body, thrusts erratic. Cas is so beautiful like this, sweaty and keening. Lips bitten red, cock heavy and full on his stomach, precum leaking from the head. Dean wraps his hand around Cas' cock and jerks him in time with his thrusts.  

Cas just lays there, feeling, eyes half closed. "Keep your eyes open, wanna see you come so pretty." Dean murmurs, and Cas does, little _'mm'_  sounds falling from his throat with every thrust.  

 _God, Cas is beautiful._   

The heat in Dean's stomach coils and explodes, and Dean comes hard into Cas, hips stuttering. He has to keep himself from falling on top of Cas, who comes seconds later, whole body shaking, a small cry shouted into the heavy air.  

Dean pulls out and lies atop Cas, head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, and Cas' fingers running through Dean's hair. Cas noses at his hair until Dean looks up, smile loopy and relaxed. They kiss slowly, and then Dean lies beside Cas. He finds one of their socks and cleans up the mess with it. He takes off the condom and ties it, and then leans over Cas and throws it in the trashcan by the bed.  

They lie on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together and arms around each other. Dean sets his head on Cas', inhaling into his hair. He smells like sex and pine.  

"Did you mean it?" Cas asks quietly, when Dean's nearly asleep.  

Dean yawns. "Mean what?"  

Cas traces shapes on his hip, and it feels good. Cas shakes slightly in his arms. "What you said," he mumbles. "Before."  

Dean squints tiredly. He has no idea what Cas is talking about. "You're gonna have to be more specific, babe."  

Cas is quiet for a bit. "You told me you loved me. You were mumbling it into my neck."  

Dean's body goes tight. He hadn't realized he'd done that.  _Great, now Cas is gonna freak and run,_  he thinks angrily to himself. But he can't lie, so he says, "Yeah, I meant it."  

Cas inhales sharply and lifts his head to kiss Dean hard. "I love you, too," he gasps between kisses.   

Dean feels like he's on a high. His camera, where is it? He needs it, needs to capture this moment. He wants to stay in bed rather than get up and take pictures, but he's got to. It's a weird feeling, but he knows if he does this...  

"Stay still," Dean orders, and breaks away from Cas, pulls on some clean boxers, and finds his favorite camera.   

Cas gives him a weird look when Dean points the camera at him, and then his eyes narrow. "No way." he says, only to have Dean nod vigorously. "Fine," he huffs, voice heavy and slurred.  

Dean doesn't make Cas smile or change his position or anything. Dean snaps photos quietly, changing the angle and zooming in and out. Cas grunts after a while and rolls on stomach, face digging in the pillow. "Now I'm just camera shy." he mumbles.  

Dean doesn't mind, because now he can take pictures of Cas' ass. He snaps some more photos and them sets his camera aside, climbing back on the bed and curling up next to Cas. He pulls the covers over them and Cas dives into his arms, tangling their bodies up like before.  

"Stay the night." Dean asks, inhaling Cas' scent for the fiftieth time. He smells so good.  

Cas nods. "I'll do my paper tomorrow." he mumbles, and then slowly adds. "Make me breakfast in the morning. You do good pancakes."  

Dean smiles at that. "But what do I get in turn?"  

Cas whines against his neck. "You don't play fair." he pauses. "Morning sex?"  

Dean grins. "Seems fair."  

Cas smiles into his neck, plants a kiss there, and then yawns. "I'm topping." he mumbles. Dean agrees. Yes. Good.


End file.
